Family Affairs
by Kaline Reine
Summary: 3rd contest fic. Oh boy, I don't know where to start with this one... ItachiXMikoto, KotetsuXMikoto, ItachiXSasuke, KotetsuXItachi. Crack pairings all over the place. Don't like, don't read. It's scary and incest. No one told me I spelled the title wrong!


**Family Affairs  
Story # 0156  
by Kaline Reine**

**This was written for the 3rd place contest winner, Zettaibaka. Congratulations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters, or settings. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic adult story, contains incest (and not just ItaSasu this time), and a crazy but fun plot! XD You've been warned. At least somewhat.**

**Chapter 1:**

He moved his hips in a steady rhythm, pounding into her without mercy. She was a woman who had always had mercy, from her husband. Her husband was boring, where this man was exciting. He was tender, where this man was rough. He was submissive, where this man was dominant.

Mikoto was not a fragile doll. She wouldn't break. But Fugaku seemed to treat her as if she would. This other man… Oh, he was so much better. And she treated him like the sex god he was, giving it to him whenever he wanted.

The bad thing… The thing that ate away at her, and made her feel so guilty, was that this was her son. And he was only Fifteen!

"Ohhhh… Mikoto-chan…" He cried, as his sperm washed away her innocence from the inside out.

It was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. And Itachi needed it too. More than he would admit. He and Mikoto never talked about their feelings. And perhaps that was for the best. They had a very strong mother-son bond, but they both knew that this was crossing that line.

Itachi was great in bed, where Fugaku wasn't enough for her. Itachi could supply everything she needed in a man and more. So much more… Too bad it would have to come to an end. She knew that she couldn't keep sleeping with her son! She didn't know how she was going to break it off… She had to find a replacement for him first. Mikoto was the kind of person who just couldn't go without sex.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days after that particular encounter, she ran into a group of older teenage boys outside the mall where she went shopping to cheer herself up sometimes. There were about five or six of them, and she heard some of them whistling at her, as she passed by.

When the woman disappeared into the store, the boys were talking about her.

"Man, I'd like to tap that…" One of them vocalized what they were all thinking.

"Who wouldn't?"

"But isn't that Uchiha's Mom?" Another of them reminded everyone. It was Genma.

"Talk about a milf," Kotetsu spoke up. "I'd give her one hell of a ride! Unf!" He mimicked fucking motions with his body, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, _would_ you now?" A feminine voice spoke up from behind them.

Kotetsu turned around. "Oh… shit."

They hadn't realized she was behind them, until she'd heard everything. Mikoto wasn't shopping, she had come here for the specific purpose of finding someone to calm her sexual appetite.

Mikoto just giggled. "I don't think you'd do it," She poked a finger into his chest almost angrily. "In fact, I _dare_ you to! Chicken…"

She wasn't angry that they'd been talking about her. But rather, she was happy that they were talking about her in such a way. She didn't wait to see if he took the bait.

"Go on, man!" The others nudged the chosen guy forward.

Kotetsu clumsily stumbled after her. Getting hold of himself, he grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her into his car. "I'll show you who's chicken!"

Before she knew what was happening, her skirt was ripped off, and her blouse was torn open in the front. He took out a kunai knife, and sliced the bra right off her chest, freeing her bouncing tits. He squeezed one of them roughly, just like Mikoto liked, making her moan. He was a keeper, indeed. She had chosen the right one out of the crowd.

"Lie still and shut your mouth, slut!" He slapped her, hard.

Mikoto didn't mind, it only turned her on more for him to be so rough with her. Some of his friends walked over to the car, and watched through the windows. Mikoto wasn't one to refuse an audience. She unzipped Kotetsu's jeans, and slipped a hand inside, sizing up his member. She liked what she felt. Her eyes widened when she pulled him out of his jeans.

Kotetsu did a strange thing then. He leaned in, and kissed her wildly. She ran a hand through his black, spiked locks, and moaned lustfully. His goatee scratched along the edge of her chin, enhancing the feeling.

"I'm going to make you scream," He shoved her panties to the side, not even bothering to remove them, and slammed inside her tight orifice.

The woman threw her head back, moaning at how big he was. "Ohhh god! You d-didn't tell me what you're– AAAAHHH!– name is… Mhhmmm…"

"It's Kotetsu."

He slammed into her roughly, again and again. And that was when Mikoto knew that she would be addicted to this feeling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night she told Itachi the news.

"It's all over now, Itachi… I'm sorry. I've moved on."

"Why?" His eyes were watery. He looked… hurt? Mikoto didn't understand.

"Do you really want to be labeled a motherfucker all your life?" She laughed. "Be serious. There are plenty of girls who are dying to get in your pants…"

"Please…" He cried. "I'm begging you, Kaa-san. Don't destroy what we have."

She waved him off. "Eh, don't be such a mama's boy! You're a big bad Uchiha. You'll be fine!"

"But we-"

Mikoto was tired of listening to his excuses. Now she was just mad. "Shut up and just… just go fuck Sasuke, or something!"

Itachi went into his room and slammed the door. No one would see him for three whole days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd been avoiding his mother for three days now… And he was hornier than ever. He only came out of his room to go to the bathroom, but that wasn't much, since it was adjoined to his room.

Sasuke was given the task of taking Itachi's food up to him every day, since Mikoto knew he wouldn't want to see her. He brought the tray up, and knocked on the door. "Nii-san?" He squeaked as he was pulled roughly inside, and the door was slammed.

"Are you hungry, Itachi?"

"Oh yes…" Itachi took the tray from his brother, placing it on the desk. He locked the door, trapping the little boy inside his room. "I'm starving, otouto."

Sasuke looked at him weird. He wasn't sure what to think about this. "Aniki, why are you looking at me like that?" He pouted.

Itachi couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed release. Sasuke was there. He was adorable. So cute… So kawaii! Itachi pounced on him, pinning the boy beneath him on the bed.

"Aniki needs your help, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke blushed. "Aniki never calls me that anymore…"

"I'll call you whatever I want," He narrowed his eyes dangerously, and began lightly running his hand over the boy's chest. He touched his nipples through his shirt, and listened to him groan.

Sasuke was frozen. He was pinned to the bed, and couldn't move. Itachi was pinning him down. What was going on? He didn't understand, but when his big brother touched his chest, it felt good so he didn't argue. Keeping his mouth shut right now was definitely the best option.

Itachi leaned in close to his face. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss. And surprisingly, Sasuke was the one to lick Itachi's mouth, asking for entrance. He moaned, and slipped his wet tongue into the younger boy's mouth. They moaned at the same time, and the kiss deepened. Itachi's tongue was practically going down his throat, but it made Sasuke feel good. Again, he didn't complain.

They pulled apart, and Itachi looked at his brother.

"Wh-what should I do, Aniki?"

"Me, otouto…"

He thrust his hips into Sasuke's and the boy mewled. "That feels good, Aniki!"

"Mhmm…"

Itachi licked his lips, and left little bite marks all over Sasuke's neck, marking him as his. This was going to be fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fugaku wasn't home, and Mikoto was eager to have some fun while he was gone. He worked a lot at the police station, and he was hardly ever home these days.

Kotetsu was overjoyed when Mikoto called him. They had exchanged phone numbers after their first time together, in the parking lot. He knew she was married, but that really didn't concern him. Obviously her husband was not doing his job. Or at least, not good enough to please a fine piece of ass, like her.

"Nice place you have here," He mentioned.

"Let's go to my bedroom," She smiled at him in a motherly way, before quickly changing it. "I think you'll like it in there much better."

"I know I will."

He allowed himself to be led into this kinky woman's bedroom. Mikoto took off her normal clothes, to reveal a feast for his eyes. She was wearing a black leather corset, with a matching thong and long black stockings. She always wore black high heels that clicked when she walked. This was every man's dream.

Mikoto bent over by the dresser, giving him a nice view of her ass. Kotetsu couldn't wait to have her again. He licked his lips in anticipation.

She pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I want you to tie me up."

"With pleasure…" He purred, taking the from her, and hiding the key in his back pants pocket.

That was all that needed to be said between them. Speech wasn't a requirement of what they had. He'd been here for an hour every day this week. Mikoto had missed him when he was gone. If she wasn't already married, she would definitely have wanted to date him. But this whole thing, with no strings attached at all, was great. It was just pure pleasure, for both of them. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Kotetsu began to strip in front of her, after he tied her to the bed with the handcuffs. His body was almost as good as Itachi's… She tried to steer her thoughts away from that.

He was on her in a flash, and the first thing he chose to remove from her was her shoes. The, slowly, he kissed his way up each of her legs, moving his lips over the silken fabric that was stretched taut over her skin. It was a weird sensation, but nice. When he reached her thighs, he peeled the stockings down with his teeth, all the way to the bottom of her feet. Kotetsu's tongue reached out to lick her toes. He noticed she had her toenails polished black. She had tiny feet. Interesting…

Mikoto cried out at the awkward feeling of his mouth sucking her toes. She whimpered, and begged for mercy, but Kotetsu glared at her, and continued his slow work. He was completely nude, and she could see him starting to get hard already.

Kotetsu moved higher on her body, paying attention to her clit with a few soft licks, as he pulled the thong away from her body. Mikoto screamed, but he ignored her. He was rock hard just from the taste of her… He moved up to her corset, and began the task of unlacing it. He then decided to leave it on her this time. She whined, wanting him to play with her breasts, but he denied her.

"I'm in charge here," He straddled her face, slapping her with his cock. "Got that, slut?"

"Y-yes…" She mewled, writhing beneath his touches.

He slid his dick between her parted, panting cheeks, stifling her cries of pleasured pain. Mikoto sucked him off, thoroughly coating his cock with her saliva and nipping at it a little with her teeth.

"Don't bite me. If you do, you'll pay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi could hear them. He heard his mother fucking someone else while his father was gone. That wasn't what disturbed him about it, though. It hurt him. He knew that she had found a replacement for him. That thought saddened him.

He decided to use Sasuke as a distraction. After the kiss, he felt the boy tugging at his shirt. "Take it off me, Sasuke." He kissed him again.

Sasuke did as he was told, and then Itachi took off his shirt, to make them even. They were now topless, and in Itachi's bed together. Normally, he would have been worried about their parents walking in on them. But Fugaku was gone, and Mikoto was busy with her new lover, though the thought sickened him.

Dangerously, Itachi palmed the erection in his pants, needing to feel some friction against it.

"Mhmmm… Otouto, touch me," He pulled it out of his pants.

Sasuke did as he was told. He touched Itachi, and decided that it might be nice to taste him. Afraid of being denied, he leaned forward, and tasted the sweet, thick cock that was being offered to him to play with. He liked this new toy, and the way it tasted.

"Aniki is so big…" He gave the older Uchiha a pure Uke look, if he'd ever seen one. "Can I suck on Aniki's hard cock for a while?"

"Where did you learn to talk so dirty, otouto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "From listening to… you and Kaa-san." He blushed, and turned away.

Itachi laughed. Yes, he actually laughed. Oh this was priceless. He didn't answer, but instead, laced his fingers through those luscious raven spikes, and pulled his slutty brother right to his groin.

"Suck me…"

He did. Sasuke's tongue shyly licked over the tip, before he drove the whole thing into the back of his throat. When he gagged on it, it just made Itachi feel even better. Then he was moving, his lips sawing back and forth, and his tongue wrapped around the steel shaft.

"St-stop now, otouto…" Using Sasuke's hair, he pulled the boy's mouth from his cock. "I don't want to cum yet."

"Nii-san…"

He blushed, but deep down he knew that he would do whatever Itachi wanted. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever fight had happened between Mikoto and Itachi, left his big brother wide open for him. He would be his brother's new toy. And just him.

Itachi lay down on the bed… "Sit on me," He told the boy. "Ride me like a pony, Sasuke…"

The raven did what he was told, but it wouldn't go in yet. "I need… something to make it go in, Aniki! It hurts!"

"It's going to hurt anyway, but here."

He gave him a bottle of lube, and waited to see if his little brother knew what to do with it. It seemed Sasuke did. He was sitting just above Itachi's groin, leaning back so all of him was exposed to the sexy Seme. He spread his cheeks, and poured some lubricant onto his fingers. It was wet and oily. He slid a finger into himself, and immediately followed it with another. This wasn't so bad.

While Itachi was enjoying the show, he needed this to move along faster. Sasuke's movements were too slow and shy for his taste. He needed in that hot ass, and he needed it _now_! He yanked the tube of stuff, away, and threw it on the bed beside them. He didn't stop what the boy was doing, leaving his hand there. He merely shoved his own fingers in besides Sasuke's. His eyes went wide, and he started to push back on them a little. Itachi scissored him, and placed him over his pulsing, needy organ.

Spreading his brother's cheeks apart, Itachi slammed him down onto his cock. Sasuke squealed like a girl when he felt himself become suddenly filled all the way. He wasn't expecting that so soon.

"Ahhhh… Ohhhh… Otouto, you're so… tight. And hot… Ah!" Itachi cried out when he felt himself being squeezed by Sasuke.

The younger boy only whimpered. Whether it was in despair or ecstasy, he could not tell. When Itachi started to move, he whined like a lost puppy.

"Mmm-mmm-mmmmm!" Sasuke made the funniest noises.

Itachi was having trouble keeping a straight face, but he managed. He continued picking the boy up, and slamming him back down on his enormous prick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Mikoto had finished sucking him off, Kotetsu pulled out and came on her face. He bent down to kiss her, and licked some of it off her cheek in the process.

"You ready for me?" He panted, entering her slowly, teasingly this time.

"Oh god YES!!!"

Mikoto turned her head to the side, clenching her eyes shut tightly.

"No," Kotetsu pulled out and slammed into her again. "I want you to look at me while I defile your slutty body…"

Copper eyes gazed into his own, and they both knew this meant so much more than they had said. Kotetsu cared about her. He never did anything to hurt her. Over the past few days, they'd had sex at least a dozen times or more. And Mikoto loved every minute of it. She moaned when he hit her sweet spot.

"Ohhh… Right there!" She hissed.

Kotetsu chuckled evilly. "Is this it?" He moved his hips so the tip of him just moved where she'd said. He felt her insides clench around him, drawing him further in.

He began thrusting like a wild man, burying himself in her sweet, warm folds. She joined him, rolling her hips against his, stimulating all their senses at once. He bent to taste her tongue once more, delving between her pearly white teeth. Mikoto tried to move her hands, only to remember that they were handcuffed to the bed.

"Kotetsu-kun… I want to… Agghhhh!" She moaned again when he plowed into her.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"I want to... Touch you…"

He used the key to open her handcuffs, without missing a stroke. He groaned at the feel of her soft hands making their way over his back.

"Alright, but just this once…" He toyed with her nipples inside her corset, but still he would not let her take it off. "Next time you're mine. All tied up and helpless."

"Sure," Mikoto purred beneath his touches.

Then they were rolling in the sheets, panting, sweating, and moaning. They were being really loud, calling out each other's names the whole time. Kotetsu screamed when Mikoto ran her nails down his back, leaving deep red scratches on him. But it was not a cry of pain. The man was a sadist. This was pure pleasure to him.

Before he could stop it, the orgasm rolled off his hips, pouring part of his soul into her… This mesmerizing woman. Mikoto has already cum three times since this had started, but he'd managed to hold himself back.

He rolled off her, catching his breath. Mikoto was still trying to steady her slamming pulse, and Kotetsu moved off the bed to get her clothes. He replaced her tiny panties, and slid her long silk stockings back on for her, before placing the shiny black shoes on her dainty feet. It was hard to imagine that she was even able to take him. All that he did to her… And she not only took it, but loved it, she reveled in it. This was the sort of thing Mikoto Uchiha lived for.

"Goodbye, Kotetsu-san," Mikoto sent her new lover on his way, before anyone could come out and yell at her. She knew Itachi was mad. She hoped he wouldn't tell Fugaku. But even if he did, this had been worth it.

"When can I come over again?"

"I'll call you the next time Fugaku leaves."

Their lips met in a brief kiss goodbye. And that was good enough for him. Kotetsu put on his pants, and left. He got out of the house as quickly as he could, not wanting to be caught there, just in case.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was angry at their mother for doing this to him! He could hear her and her new lover screaming from the bedroom down the hall. They were being loud on purpose, and he just knew it!

"Otouto…" He moaned as loud as he dared. "Time for you to take over… Ride me."

"Hai, Nii-san… Nnnngh…"

Itachi was impossibly big. Sasuke felt like he couldn't do this at first. But once that huge cock had hit his prostate, that was all over. He knew he could do anything his big brother asked of him. The young Uchiha slammed himself down onto the thick rod as hard as he could, making his brother scream.

"Aaaahhh! S-Sasuke…"

He couldn't talk. His little brother fucking him that way was all he could take. All at once, he came. Sasuke came too, splattering all over his chest and his bedsheets. The boy lay on him, dead tired after being claimed so roughly, and in such a way. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Sasuke was merely content to lie and listen to his brother's steady pulse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fucking Sasuke had taken Itachi's mind off his mother and her new lover for the time being. But how long would that last? He kept waiting for her to mess up, and reveal the identity of her lover. But Mikoto never did. She was smart.

He was still angry, but he was speaking to his mother again. Fugaku had asked Mikoto what his problem was, and she had replied that she just didn't know what was wrong. He didn't really care in the first place. He was too wrapped up in his job. He and Mikoto were still having sex. It just wasn't often enough, or diverse enough, for her. As a result, Mikoto found herself turning to Kotetsu more and more for relief. And he always gave it to her.

But one day… Sasuke had school. Itachi was at home. Fugaku had gone to work again. It was no surprise to see Mikoto picking up the phone and dialing Kotetsu's number. He arrived within minutes, and she was more than ready for him.

Today was different, because Itachi did not have Sasuke to distract. He saw Kotetsu in their living room. He was waiting for Mikoto to get changed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was glaring daggers at the other man.

"What's it to you?" Kotetsu had been smoking a cigarette in their living room, and he dumped the ashes on the floor for Mikoto to pick up later. "What do you think?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Itachi snarled, ready to lunge at the man. He would have killed him if his mother hadn't walked in the room at that exact moment.

Mikoto didn't say anything to Itachi. She led Kotetsu into her bedroom, and hoped that would be the end of it. They locked the door, and began to have their fun, leaving poor Itachi outside.

He was furious… _'How DARE they do this to me!' _

But then he got an idea. Itachi walked around to the outside of the house. They were being unusually loud today, and he could still hear them, even outside.

"Damn that's loud…" He muttered.

Itachi looked in through her bedroom window. There were no curtains on the side window, and he could see everything.

Kotetsu was entering her from behind. Mikoto was on the bed, and they were doing it doggy-style. That was not what stunned him the most. Itachi had only meant to look at them for a few seconds and then leave. But here he was, trying to keep his nosebleed under control. Kotetsu was fucking her like crazy. He looked evil and dominant.

He decided that he might like to join them some time. Not only was his mother hot in bed, the man she was with was ten times hotter than anyone he's ever seen. His cock was huge!

Itachi tried not to touch himself… But he couldn't resist, after seeing such a show. He rushed back into his room, and slammed the door. He stroked his throbbing erection, listening to the wild sounds of their fucking. But it wasn't enough. He whimpered, and walked down the hall.

_'What the fuck am I doing?!'_ He was about to knock on Mikoto's door and ask to join them. _'I can't do that!' _

He leaned down, and looked at them under the door. He couldn't see the man's cock, but he could see his ass flexing as he pounded her senseless. Mikoto moaned and whined, and Kotetsu shudders, just as Itachi came in his hand. Damn, he hated that guy.

Quickly, he ran into his room again, before anyone could ask questions.

Fugaku was supposed to be working the same shift for a few days. So Mikoto asked Kotetsu to just come back at the same time tomorrow. She went about her business, and never suspected that her oldest son might have been spying on them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Things went on like that for a while. Every day Kotetsu would come over while Fugaku was at work. And Mikoto would drag him straight to their room. Itachi was finding out just how much of a voyeur he truly was. There was even one day when they had sex in the kitchen. Itachi was angry that day, because he couldn't watch. All this time he'd been avoiding his mother, and he could only fuck Sasuke if it wasn't a school night.

That day, when Fugaku left the house for work, he asked Mikoto to come with him. It was their anniversary and he had called in to work. They were going on a picnic for lunch and then later he was taking her out to dinner and a movie.

As he told her to get ready, and then dragged her out the door, Mikoto had no time to call Kotetsu to warn him that she wouldn't be home. But she gave Itachi an apologetic look, hoping he would explain the situation to the other man.

He smirked, knowing she hadn't been expecting Fugaku to take her with him. Little did she know that it had been his plan all along. He was the one who had given his father the idea of taking her out today, and it was him who reminded Fugaku it was their anniversary in the first place. The fool would have forgotten, otherwise. He was going to reveal everything to Kotetsu. He'd never come back after that. Itachi was sure of it.

It was not long before said man arrived. He saw a silhouette of black spikes cast on the widow next to the door. When he knocked, Itachi answered it.

"Come in," He opened the door all the way, stepping back into the shadows.

Kotetsu entered the house, and instantly felt awkward when Mikoto was not there. Itachi stood across from him, and just glared. He was angry about what had been going on.

"Kaa-san isn't home. Care to explain yourself?" The Uchiha tried not to let his eyes wander down Kotetsu's body.

"Fuck off," He moved to the other side of the room quickly. "Where's Mikoto? She knows we were supposed to meet at this time. Why isn't she here?"

Itachi did not like the way this man was speaking about his mother. He took a few steps forward, and grasped Kotetsu's shirt, jerking him forward, and getting right in his face. It was a gray sleeveless cutoff shirt, he noted. A very revealing one.

"If you _ever_ go near my mother again," He warned in the deadliest voice possible. "I will fucking _kill you_!"

Kotetsu smirked, noting the way Itachi's stare had drifted down his body, and then to his lips, for only a moment. "The 'fucking' part might be fun…" He purred.

Itachi had been trying to fight this for so long. But now, being here, within close proximity of the man he had watched for so long without being able to have anyone, he was losing that battle. Especially when he saw the other man smirk and look at him like that.

Not wanting to give into these feelings, he shoved Kotetsu back on the couch. "Mikoto-chan isn't here. She went with my father because it is their anniversary."

"Why are you so jealous? Can't get any yourself?" Kotetsu stayed on the couch, as much as he would love to stand right now. He almost enjoyed having Itachi stand over him like that. The guy looked a lot like Mikoto. He was her son, after all.

"I have her."

Itachi knew the other man would know what he meant. He didn't have to explain it to him beyond that. He knew that would sicken him. Kotetsu would leave. He would never want anything to do with Mikoto again. Her new lover would run, and then he would have her all to himself again. But that was not what happened.

He failed to notice the leg slowly wrapping it's way around his own. Itachi was knocked off balance, and fell into Kotetsu, landing on his chest. He blushed furiously, and picked himself up. But the other man held him there.

"Where are you going?" He teased, running a hand through Itachi's hair, and twisting it through his ponytail so he couldn't get away. "Did you have a nice 'trip'?"

"Fuck yo-"

Itachi's words were cut off with someone's lips; Kotetsu's lips, pressing into his. He kissed back, and it became more and more intense, until he shifted his weight to get closer. When he did that, their erections rubbed together, and Kotetsu almost giggled in wicked delight. This situation was too sinfully perfect. Itachi groaned at the friction, and he did it again, this time on purpose.

_'H-he is… Kotetsu's hard too?' _His mind took a few minutes to process that. _'Then he must feel the same. How long has he… wanted me?'_

"Mhmm…" Kotetsu groaned the second time the boy ground against him. "Itachi-kun…"

Itachi was done. His secret was out in the open. He might as well get it over with. He straddled Kotetsu's hips, and removed his shirt. He'd never been Uke before, but with this man he didn't think he would even mind…. He was so raw, virile and sexy… There was no way he could resist. He'd seen Kotetsu ride his mother like an animal many times, and he wanted his turn too.

Kotetsu decided to was tired of waiting on Itachi. Someone could walk in on them here, and he needed the release that he had come here for in the first place. Quickly, he shed his own clothing, opting to leave his shirt on, and mounted the boy from behind.

Kotetsu groaned, as he felt his cock being swallowed whole by the tightest hole he'd ever felt. Yes, it felt like heaven… Itachi was good at this, as he moved his hips back to meet each thrust eagerly. There was no time to think. No time to put on lube, or have foreplay, or give blowjobs, even.

It was a beautiful feeling, that wasn't limited to just one of their bodies. They were joined as one, and they moved together. It was like a beautiful dance. As their bodies shifted on the couch cushions, and breathing became more and more labored, they failed to notice that anyone had entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She sighed, irritated that she had missed Kotetsu's visit. Someone was under him. She'd thought it was a girl at first. Their moans continued to fill the room, and they did not answer her.

Mikoto walked around to the side of the couch. The person that was on their hands and knees beneath her sexy lover was Itachi! She was speechless. They both looked so sexy like that. She knew from the way they moved that both men were almost done. She had to join them! And quick!

"Room for one more?" She winked, sliding into place under her oldest son.

Itachi didn't have to move any differently from the way he had been doing to slip into her. He just thrust his hips, and he found himself buried deep inside of her. It was so exciting, and unexpected that he came as soon as he'd entered her.

Mikoto was disappointed, and she still wanted to have fun. Kotetsu was not yet done, and she knew that he could last a while. Itachi had practically melted out from beneath the under man, causing Kotetsu to fall, and his weight to crush him. But his mother pushed him away, and pounced on her lover. She pinned Kotetsu to the couch, and began riding him before he could protest at all.

Itachi was angry. He'd had one orgasm, but he was still hungry for more! He climbed over Mikoto, and put himself deep in her ass, thrusting in and out. He had plenty of lubrication from when he'd been inside her earlier.

"Oh, Itachiiii… Oh god!!!" She cried out at the feeling of double penetration. "Kotetsu-kun… Nnnngh!"

Kotetsu smirked at her, and he and Itachi's hands laced together. It was such a sensual moment.

…Until Fugaku walked in.

Everyone immediately stopped moving and looked at him. There was a long moment of silence.

"Oh, joy!" The man yelled sarcastically. "Now what am I supposed to do? No one seems to care about me any more… Oh well, I'll go fuck Sasuke or something." He walked back to the other side of the house.

Itachi's eyes widened. Mikoto was laughing, as he pulled out of her, grabbed two small couch cushions to cover himself with, and chased his father through the house angrily.

Kotetsu looked concerned. "Why are you laughing?" He was still confused, when she kept moving on top of him, and bent down to steal a kiss.

"Sasuke isn't even home right now. The horny idiots…"

~~Owari~~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but people on DA had said some really rude and cruel things to me. I had writer's block for 4 days as a result. Finally, my friends gave me the courage to complete this story. I'm so so SO sorry for the long wait! But now it is finished and I'll have my other stories up and running as well. I have to admit, Zetai's request was a challenge, but it was a fun challenge. I love the last line! Mwahaha!**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
